Vanilla Latte
by dreamyy
Summary: Zoey has always been obsessed with the Fifty Shades Trilogy. She was in love with the idea of being dominated completely, body and soul by some hunky monkey. Too eager for this domination, she lands herself with the first mysterious guy that comes her way. What could go wrong? They always fell in love in the books in the end, right? READ WARNINGS. One-shot.


**Vanilla Latte  
** by dreamyy

 **Rating** : M

 **Summary:** Zoey has always been obsessed with the Fifty Shades Trilogy. She was in love with the idea of being dominated completely, body and soul by some hunky monkey. Too eager for this domination, she lands herself with the first mysterious guy that comes her way – What could go wrong? The books were never wrong, right? They always fell in love in the end…right?

 **Warnings:** There are some VERY strong triggers in this story. Do NOT read this if you would be offended or hurt by either descriptive or nonconsensual situations. If you do not like, are disgusted by or get ill at the thought of any of these themes, DO NOT READ ANY FURTHER. I am not in any way condoning or glamorizing rape or sexual abuse. It's a frightening, horrible thing and it's an element that Fifty Shades of Grey never really touched on. However, this story was meant to be multi-chap that would eventually lead to romantic themes but in the case that I leave it as a one-shot, please understand the warnings that apply. This story is basically what would have happened if Christian had led Anastasia into his playroom and taken complete advantage of her. Please, do not read if you cannot stomach this.

 **Series:** This is a standalone one-shot. It was originally going to be a multi-chap story, but I'm going to see first how this first chapter goes. The first chapter, on its own, can stand alone as a one-shot.

 **Disclaimer:** The first few sentences are an excerpt from the book. The characters are made-up by me.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – I am Mystified**

 _"_ _Does this mean you're going to make love to me tonight, Christian?"_ _Holy shit. Did I just say that?_ _His mouth drops open slightly, but he recovers quickly._

 _"No, Anastasia it doesn't. Firstly, I don't make love. I fuck… hard. Secondly, there's a lot more paperwork to do, and thirdly, you don't yet know what you're in for. You could still run for the hills. Come, I want to show you my playroom."_

 _My mouth drops open._ _Fuck hard!_ _Holy shit, that sounds so… hot. But why are we looking at a playroom? I am mystified. "You want to play on your Xbox?" I ask. He laughs, loudly._

 _"No, Anastasia, no Xbox, no Playstation. Come."… Producing a key from his pocket, he unlocks yet another door and takes a deep breath. "You can leave anytime. The helicopter is on stand-by to take you whenever you want to go, you can stay the night and go home in the morning. It's fine whatever you decide."_

 _"Just open the damn door, Christian."_

 _He opens the door and stands back to let me in. I gaze at him once more. I so want to know what's in here. Taking a deep breath I walk in._

 _And it feels like I've time-traveled back to the sixteenth century and the Spanish Inquisition._ Holy fuck.

Zoey slammed the book shut. There was a silent pause in the air as she processed what she'd just read.

Pale morning sunlight filtered through the partially open drapes, the growing brightness muted to a soft, comfortable level for her blue eyes by the tint of the windows as they automatically darkened to match the level of light striking them.

The muted light seemed to softly illuminate the features of the young female lying unmoving on the large, comfortable bed. Pale skin and auburn hair were contrasted only by the lighter cream of the ultra-soft, pure Egyptian cotton sheets and down-filled pillows upon which under she rested. The light from the windows did not actually touch the bed, as that would be uncomfortable for its occupant, but the luminous, reflected glow was a trick of the room's architecture, painting the room in soft, golden light that made the sunrise magical.

Quietly, Zoey hugged the thick book against her chest, letting her chin rest lightly above it. She had stayed up reading _again,_ and though she had work in… Zoe glanced at the small rectangular alarm on the small table beside her bed and frowned. Though she had to go to work in about an hour, she felt so relaxed, as if she _had_ slept. Of course, that's what reading did to her – especially reading _this_ book. Slowly, she pulled the book away from her chest and her fingertips trailed across the title of the book.

 _Fifty Shades of Grey by E. L. James_

A soft, low sigh escaped her parted lips at the sight and feel of the title. She was absolutely mesmerized by the book, by the _ideas_ and characters that she truly wished she could be a part of that world. Christian Grey's world, that is. To be able to meet a man so tall, lean yet muscular…with dark-copper colored hair and intense, bright gray eyes. As quoted by Anastasia, Christian Grey is not just merely good looking. He is the _epitome_ of male beauty, breathtaking.

Yes, Zoey Frazier would have loved to be a part of that world. But as she rolled out of bed and stood in front of her full-length mirror to pull her auburn hair into a messy bun, reality slowly hit her as it usually did every morning.

The reality was that it was impossible for Zoey to come across such a man as Christian Grey. She was the average twenty year old young-adult with a mediocre job at Starbucks that helped to pay her gas money, at most. Twice a week, she attended classes at her small town college where she tried to finish off some courses in order to become an elementary school teacher. Though she desperately dreamed of stumbling across her prince charming who would seem all dark and mysterious and _bad_ but then end up falling in love with her… she knew it was only a dream. It's not like she hadn't had a boyfriend before, and it's not like she was a virgin. No… these weren't the problems. The problem was…

There _were_ no tall and mysterious men in Manhattan.

Besides, a dark part of Zoey didn't even seek the dark and mysterious man… she wanted the _thrill_ that came with the man, the dangers that would rise when they were both undressed in a large bed and their lust took over…

She'd read so much of such books that she was convinced she was into the dangerous side of sex and love, the side that Christian Grey introduced into Anastasia's life. Zoey _wanted_ that danger, she'd read so much about it and had craved it long enough to know she was ready. She was ready to be dominated.

Christian and Anastasia eventually fell in love, anyway, didn't they? See, no danger in playing rough in bed.

Zoey pressed her tired eyes closed and jammed the heel of her palm into them. She stood like that for a moment before lowering her hands.

With a little less than an hour to get ready and head to work, Zoey didn't have much time to fantasize about prince charmings or Edward Cullens or Christian Greys or _whatever_ under the shower water. She quickly washed her hair and lathed her body, then ran her hands down her face under the spray before turning the water off. The shower was cleansing, but not relaxing as Zoey felt tense in the realization that she could be arriving late to work. She quickly dried off and wrapped a towel carelessly around her body, sweeping up her clothes up in one hand before heading back into her bedroom.

She was unprepared to find that she was no longer alone. A man stood at her doorway, a small box between his arm and side while his other hand was occupied with a clipboard. He was dressed like a delivery guy – and Zoey probably had forgotten to lock her apartment door the previous night considering she'd been so excited to crawl into bed and read, but she was still caught off guard. Was it even allowed for delivery guys to walk into _bedrooms?_ Zoey pulled up short, clothes slipping accidentally from her hand to the floor.

The man looked fairly young, though his striking green eyes were much too intense. He had his clipboard held out though his gaze was down on it, apparently waiting for Zoey to sign something. Zoey barely noticed the box. Just seeing a cute man at her doorway did crazy things to her and she was glad she could blame the recent shower for her flush.

Zoey cleared her throat out loud and the guy glanced up, his eyes slightly widening when he realized what he'd walked into. "Sorry," the man mumbled as Zoey made her way over to him, "The door was unlocked, so I thought it was okay to… I didn't realize…" He cleared his throat, his gaze hitting everything in the room except _her._ Zoey chewed nervously on her lower lip and gave him a small nod, accepting his apology.

Despite being _very_ late for work and being shy, Zoey found herself fantasizing once more what it would be like if _this_ man were to suddenly hand her a contract where she'd get to sign her body and soul away, permitting him to use her however he wanted as long as some rules were followed…

"Um, Miss?"

The guy's curious voice pulled Zoey out of her daydream and it took her a moment to realize he was holding out a black pen for her to take. She lowered her face to hide her blush as she took it and quickly scribbled her initials down on the paper attached to the clipboard. Moments later, the man handed her the box and stepped out of the bedroom and Zoey watched him leave the apartment. This time, she made sure to lock the door.

Zoey pressed her back against the front door for a moment, one hand against her wildly racing heart. "Jeeze, Zo… could you have been any more _thirsty?"_ she mumbled to herself, feeling thoroughly embarrassed with herself. It was definitely _not_ the first time she'd pulled strange men into her fantasizes, pretending they were the one and only Christian Grey… but did she have to do it _this_ time, when she was in nothing but a towel!?

Realizing panic was _not_ going to get her to work any earlier, Zoey peeled herself away from the door and quickly pulled on a pair of tight gray pants and a simple white v-neck. Within moments, she had grabbed her car keys and left the apartment. She knew when she returned, the apartment would be exactly as how she'd left it – it was the perks of living alone, really. But it's not like she had a choice, considering she had no siblings and her only living parent was too occupied with his work…

But that didn't matter at this moment. Right now, she just needed to get to work.

Work, as it appeared, did not go any more smoothly as her morning had gone. Zoey was feeling restless and her hands shook as she prepared drinks and items for customers, and just about everything that could possibly go wrong… went wrong.

"Oh, _god,_ did you just put six shots of caffeine into that?!"

A shrill voice beside Zoey suddenly forced the auburn-haired girl to stop pressing down on the caffeine pump and she gazed at her best friend with a frown, "What do you-…oh…oh _crap!"_ Zoey quickly grabbed the cup from underneath the pump and sighed as she dumped its contents down the sink. She'd been so out of it, she hardly knew what she was doing any more.

"Did you stay up again?"

Of course, Hazel knew of Zoey's late-night reading and Zoey had no choice but to nod, her eyes filled with guilt... but no regrets.

Hazel giggled as she grabbed the new cup from Zoey's hand and started to prepare it herself, "Don't worry, I've got you covered." She squeezed two pumps of caffeine into the cup before filling it with iced mocha. She handed the customer his drink before turning back to her tired friend. "But seriously, how many times have you read those silly books now, like six times each?"

The corner of Zoey's lips quirked at a small smile. She'd read the books _much_ more than that, but it was best not to let her friend bash her any further about it. She shrugged, "Maybe. Probably," She sighed and moved to take another person's order, "It's not my fault they're so _hot._ And Christian—"

Hazel waved a hand dismissively at her friend, giving her an all-knowing sideways glance, "Yeah, yeah. Christian is perfect, Christian is magnificent, Christian is a sexy beast that we all know Zoey wants to sleep with but can't because he's _clearly_ a fiction character." Hazel laughed when she saw Zoey's face turn grim with embarrassment. "I'm kidding, jeeze! I know Christian's hot and all, but how about you find a real guy? You know… one you can actually _touch,"_ she winked.

Zoey ran a hand through her long hair, ignoring the way one of the customers was staring at her as if she was going to get hair in his drink or something. "It's not like I'm not _trying._ I mean, there was that guy who asked me out last week. It's just…"

"It's just that they're not Christian," Her friend finished for her.

Zoey stayed quiet, neither denying nor accepting those words.

Hazel rolled her eyes, "Good luck finding yourself a total _gentle_ hottie that's into rough sex in the real world."

Somewhere from behind them, one of their co-workers mumbled something about using vile language in a public shop. Hazel ignored him and continued.

"Like… yeah, gentle hotties exist. Hotties into rough sex exist. But those two just don't exist _together_ , you know?"

No, Zoey did not know. She didn't want to know, either. She preferred to continue on to believe that she would meet a daring guy that would show her a side of the world that she didn't knew existed. A side of _love_ that she had yet to feel. All while having rough sex with him, of course.

"Uhm…excuse me. Can I get a Vanilla Latte?"

Zoey had been preparing more crushed ice when the familiar voice distracted her from the machine. She stopped it for a moment and peered over her shoulder, her gaze falling on the customer that Hazel was taking an order from. A small gasp escaped her lips and she quickly turned back around, ducking her head.

It was the delivery guy from earlier, what the hell was _he_ doing here!? Did he follow her? Did he think that she was interested in him, because she was practically naked when they'd met just barely two hours ago!? Did he think she was hot, did he—

"Uh, Earth to Zoey? Is the ice ready, or..? I think this dude's in a rush, so… " Hazel gave her friend a frown as her eyes darted back and forth from Zoey's flushed cheeks to the ice machine, then back.

 _Oh._ He was here for a drink. _Duh,_ Zoey.

"I, um, yeah. Sorry," She mumbled, quickly crushing the rest of the ice and leaving it for Hazel to take whatever she needed from it. She kept her gaze and head low as she darted to the other end of the counter, away from where the delivery guy was standing. She wasn't sure what she was hiding from or _why_ she was hiding, she just felt so damn embarrassed…

Zoey occupied herself with another customer and just when she thought she was starting to forget her embarrassing thoughts and her obvious desperation to get laid by a Christian Grey-esque man that would eventually fall in love with her after dominating her, Hazel poked her lightly in the side and held out a card for her to take. She mumbled something about a guy dropping it off for her. The auburn haired girl peered down at the card and frowned after reading it once. Twice. Her frown deepened.

 _Logan Jey. 826-527-5692._

Beneath the innocent name and number was another line.

 _I'm sorry about this morning. Is that why you tried to hide? Let me make it up to you._

Zoey did not think she could blush any deeper than she was at this very moment. So the guy _did_ notice her trying to hide her embarrassment… _god,_ could this get any more humiliating!?

Hazel nudged her friend with an elbow. Oh, yeah, Zoey could feel it. It was about to get _much_ more humiliating.

"Ohhhlala! And what exactly happened this morning, my dear friend?" Hazel's winks were teasing as she kept prodding at Zoey with her elbow until the auburn haired girl finally jerked away and shot her friend a heated glare.

"N-nothing… He was the guy who delivered some things I ordered online. I think I left the apartment unlocked, and he walked in after I came out of the shower…" She frowned when Hazel's eyes widened. Zoey gave her a light slap on the arm. "I had my towel on. Pervert."

Hazel giggled, but her crooning smile did not disappear as she followed Zoey around, not leaving her friend until she gave more details. When it seemed like Zoey didn't have much else to say, Hazel frowned and nudged her one last time, "So, are you going to give him a call? He said he wants to make it up to you!"

Zoey rolled her eyes. "I know, I read the note," she mumbled, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. She _did_ want to call the guy – this _Logan._ But every time she met a guy and she explained what types of fantasies she sought out, they either thought she was weird or obsessed with the trilogy. It's not like she wasn't, but still…

Hazel let out a loud groan, "Oh, _come_ on! You've been talking my head off for the past ever since those stupid books came out. You only ever talk about how you want a sexy man to dominate you and—" Hazel paused and lowered her voice when she realized her words were drawing attention in their direction. She stifled a mischievous grin. "And eventually fall in love with you. I don't know if all that will happen but… you won't know until you try, right? So call him! He clearly thinks you're cute if he followed you just to deliver that note!"

Zoey nearly choked. "He did _not_ come just to deliver that," she rolled her eyes, "He just wanted a drink and happened to find me here. It's pure coincidence."

Whether it was pure coincidence or not, Hazel _did_ have a point. There was no use in constantly fantasizing and wishing something would happen… Zoey had to act.

So she waited until she got out of work that evening before finally taking her phone out of her pocket. Her fingers lightly ran around the small note that Logan had left her and she felt a shiver run down her spine. Was this really okay? Calling a stranger she'd _just_ met and hoping they somehow ended up falling in love?

Well… that _is_ how all love stories begin, after all.

Without wasting any more time, Zoey slipped into her car and punched in the number into her phone.

 _Beep…Beep…Bee-_

"Hello?"

Zoey felt her cheeks suddenly burning when Logan's deep voice sounded from the other side. A small part of her had figured he wouldn't even pick up, but…

"I, uh… hi. It's me. I-…oops, I mean it's Zoey. The girl," Zoey could have sworn she felt herself go pale, "Zoey, girl from this morning… we met, when you delivered my stuff?"

There was a long pause and Zoey was prepared to swear it had taken years out of her life. Then, finally, a soft chuckle sounded from the phone. What was so funny?! _Did she say something funny!?_

"Hey, Zoey. Of course, I remember. I'm really sorry about that…forgive me?"

Logan did _not_ sound as nervous as he'd sounded in person, and it drove Zoey insane because she realized she was the one stammering all over the place now.

"O-…Of course," She replied. Simple and sweet. Mixed with awkward…

"We should hang out," Logan's smooth voice replied, not allowing the conversation to be as awkward as Zoey felt. "I really do want to make it up to you. It wasn't right for me to intrude." Though he was apologizing, Zoey could tell he didn't sound that sorry. As if he _didn't_ regret seeing her dressed in nothing but a towel…

Again, her cheeks flamed and she had to duck her head to make sure no one passing by would peer inside the car and stare at her.

"Hello? You don't have to if you-"

Zoey's eyes widened, realizing she had gone quiet without offering a reply.

"I'd love to!" She cut in, her words coming out quick and eagerly. She could practically feel Logan's amusement from the other end and it made her want to melt into the seat of the car.

"Fantastic. Want to come over to my place for dinner? Say, about… 8 PM? I'll come pick you up."

Dinner at his _house?_ If that wasn't an invitation to do more than just eat, then Zoey didn't know what. She was scared and her heart was thumping wildly against her chest, but… she reminded herself that everything would turn out okay. In all of her deep fantasies and all the books she'd read, nothing went wrong that couldn't be fixed. If anything, when something went wrong… something good always happened right after. Zoey wanted to get to that good thing, _now._ It was a far stretch considering they'd just met, but Zoey desperately wanted to fall in love with Logan _now_ and she wanted him to return the feelings. She wanted him to dominate her, body and soul. He was cute and different… so why not?

"I'll be there," Zoey replied and they hung up a moment later. Zoey wasted no time driving back to her apartment.

* * *

It was 7:30 sharp when Zoey finished getting ready.

She was wearing a black dress that reached just a little above her knees and her auburn hair was freely flowing against her shoulders. She wasn't the type to put on much make up, though she did put on a thin line of eyeliner and some blush just to intensify her blue eyes and high cheek bones a bit. In the end, she looked… okay.

Zoey was often told that she was attractive, but she never saw it. It didn't really seem to matter to her much, but it did _now._ Logan had invited her to his house, and there was a big chance something might actually happen. She hoped she looked presentable, and _god,_ she ached to see how he would look… he was already cute, but she had a feeling that word would be an offense one she saw him.

Despite feeling confident that nothing bad would happen, Zoey was still smart enough to be safe. She had packed a few condoms into her small black purse. It wasn't like this was her first rodeo and she'd heard enough on the news about what girls who accidentally got knocked up and…

Zoey shuddered. Yes. She was going to be safe. And as such, she made sure to tell Hazel and another close friend where she was headed just in case the date ended up bad and she needed a ride home. She really hoped that wouldn't be necessary, but still.

Soon enough, her handsome ride came.

"Wow, you look… " Logan's wandering eyes and his inability to find a word to escape how she looked made the butterflies in Zoey's stomach mate away.

"Thanks," She mumbled, stepping out of the apartment and closing it after her. "You're not so bad yourself," She said, unable to keep her eyes from his dark neat hair and freshly shaven face. He flashed her a small smile that made her shiver in desperation to just reach over and kiss those thin lips…

"Shall we get going?"

Zoey cleared her throat and nodded, kicking out the silly fantasies from her head. She didn't need those now, she was experiencing the real thing.

The drive to Logan's house was short and entertaining since they discussed a bit about themselves. Apparently, Logan delivered for _free_ \- a part of charity. In addition to that, he was in the medical field and was currently studying medicine. It was somewhat embarrassing for Zoey to admit that her line of work was just…handing out coffees in the morning and studying a few education books during the day. Still, his smile comforted her, and she forgot all about it.

The only thing that seemed to bother her was Logan's car – it was a white Corolla, but the radio didn't seem to work and one of the seats in the back had been slashed. The car itself seemed a bit old and rundown, but Zoey wasn't one to judge – she understood how hard it was to have nice things when most of the money she made went toward living and college expenses. It was another thing she forgot about completely once Logan's house came into sight.

House was a bit of a flattering term for where Logan lived.

The neighborhood seemed a bit deserted and some of the street lights had burned out. Logan's home – which was actually a rented two-bedroom house – was not any better, and the sight of it all made Zoey rather nervous. She felt Logan was a good guy, but was he really so good that he couldn't afford to spend some money on himself and find somewhere better to live…?

Fortunately, the inside of the house had been tidied up and it was rather cozy inside. Zoey found it to her liking as she stepped inside and took in all the swirls of different sizes and shapes visible in the decorative paintbrush strokes which adorned the ceiling of the small living room. She felt a hand against her lower back as Logan quietly guided her toward a dining table.

The food was nice.

It wasn't amazing, but it wasn't horrible either. It was just simply… nice. Some steak and mashed potatoes. They dined and conversed lightly and Zoey found herself relaxing around Logan. His eyes and words seemed kind and it was simply very easy to talk to him, so Zoey told him about herself as well. Eventually, after they had gotten through a simple meal with some drinks, Logan gave Zoey a warm smile, though his eyes seemed intense.

"I'm really glad you came," He said, his words genuine as he poured Zoey another glass of wine. She accepted it and took a few sips but didn't overdo it.

"Me too," she replied, giving him a shy smile. Her eyes were slightly intimidating, but he had proven himself to be good company. She told herself she could relax.

"I'm just curious…" He dapped his mouth with a napkin and sat his glass cup of wine down before making eye contact with Zoey, who quickly broke it and looked elsewhere. She was still shy. Logan smiled at this but continued. "Most girls don't agree on a first date at a guy's home… so what made you come?"

Zoey blushed. Oh, god, this was it… the time to explain her strange desires… Wait. Did he just call this a _date?_

She quickly diverted her attention to her empty plate, hoping he wouldn't question why she was blushing so much. "Um… well… I'm sort of used to dating. I guess I'm looking for something new…" Yes, keep it simple. Don't scare him away yet…

Something like amusement flashed in Logan's eyes as he stood up from his seat across the dinner table and sat himself down in the chair directly next to Zoey. His eyes pierced into her soul as he slightly leaned closer. She could feel his breath brushing softly against her skin and she sat absolutely still, not moving. Not even breathing.

"And… did you succeed? Did you find what you were looking for?" There was something so intense in those green eyes of his and it almost made Zoey choke on her own spit for a moment.

She tilted her head to the side and gave him an observing gaze before finally shrugging, "I don't know, I think I'm still—"

Logan suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips to Zoey's soft lips in a firm kiss and Zoey's eyes suddenly widened in surprise. He kissed her, softly, lips gliding against hers in warm invitation. His breath lightly brushed Zoey's mouth as her lips parted, the hesitant, hurting silver of vulnerable openness in her eyes offering Logan her soul.

Zoey felt oddly like there wasn't quite enough oxygen in the room as Logan's mouth dipped down from her mouth to her neck and collarbones, making all kinds of heat shiver through her body. She resisted a small moan, her hand almost automatically sliding up to tangle in Logan's hair, feeling boneless as she sat trapped in the chair.

Then she seemed to come back to herself a little and her flush deepened. She quickly released Logan's hair.

"W-wait… You misunderstood what I meant…" Zoey gulped softly, delicious heat still rolling through her.

Logan's long eyelashes brushed against his cheeks as he shut his eyes for a moment, as if trying to restrain himself. "But I _didn't,"_ he insisted, his eyes fluttering open a moment later, "Zoey… I saw the books. When I was in your apartment…"

Zoey felt a weird, awkward electric shiver pass through her. The books? Oh _crap,_ the Fifty Shades of Grey book! She'd left it on her bed when she'd left to shower, and it was likely that Logan had seen it… But still, what _did_ he understand from that!?

"Wha-…what do you mean?" she asked, her voice small and her lips were lightly flushed.

"Oh, come on. Don't pretend you don't know," Logan said, a bit of impatience in his tone. "You're into BDSM, aren't you? You're looking for someone to dominate you, right?"

Zoey was trying desperately not to blush, but how could she not? Logan was so blunt and straight forward about it. Her knees felt weak as she gave him a light nod. Did this mean he wasn't going to get weirded out by her? Would he still like her…?

As if reading her mind, Logan's mouth had slid back to Zoey's neck as he lightly kissed her. Zoey's breath escaped in a trembling rush as Logan's mouth moved almost of its own accord in more fevered, urgent patterns against her skin. He ached to taste…. To touch… his fingers gripped Zoey's arms a bit tighter.

That seemed to be the only answer Zoey needed. _Yes,_ it seemed he would like her… but didn't this sort of thing need a contract? Everything she'd read about BDSM was _safe_ because there were rules that had to be followed.

Zoey caught Logan's head between her hands, feeling the other's anguished breaths echoing through him and against her. She gave him a shy smile, "S-so…if you're okay with all this… I should sign something first…right?"

Something like confusion flashed in Logan's eyes but Zoey didn't seem to catch it. After a moment, Logan nodded, "Zoey… the papers can wait, alright? Just let me know if I go too far, and I'll stop."

Zoey tried to find reassurance in those intense, glazed eyes of his but Logan didn't seem to give her any time to do so. He suddenly stood up and held out a hand for her to take.

 _This should be alright…right?_ Hesitantly, she placed her hand in his and allowed him to guide her into his bedroom. It's not like he had attacked her yet, so there wasn't much to panic about. Besides, he'd been a sweet guy so far… Why was she getting so worked up?

"Um…Logan?"

"Shh, babe. You wanted to be dominated, right?" There was something mocking in that tone, and it made Zoey's blood turn cold. Suddenly, she felt the need to leave.

 _Babe?_

This was _not_ the fantasy she wanted… Logan had suddenly turned very impatient, and Zoey wasn't sure to make of it. Still, she nodded and told herself it was probably just part of the domination agreement that… she hadn't signed yet. _Anastasia didn't sign until after they did it,_ she reminded herself, though she was trying to reassure herself more than anything as Logan picked her up and laid her against the large bed.

 _Large bed…_ just like she'd always wanted.

Her heart raced as she watched Logan reach for a tie, which he proceeded to tie around her hands. She could easily struggle against it, which was good… for now.

Gently, Logan raised her tied arms above her head and leaned down, placing a brushing kiss against her cheeks. She tilted her head upwards to kiss him back, but he had already leaned away.

 _Good, he was being gentle. And he's playing with you. See, nothing to worry about…_

Deciding it was best to just let Logan do as he pleased, Zoey shut her eyes and let out a soft sigh. She could feel Logan sitting on the bed on top of her as he slowly started pulling up her dress. Then slowly, she felt her panties sliding down… She held her breath, her head swimming. _There was nothing with this, Logan knows what he's doing, right? He knows—_

Zoey's eyes snapped open in absolute fear as Logan's arms suddenly gripped her tied arms tightly, holding them pinned against the headboard as he pressed his body fully against Zoey's. He forced her legs open with his knees and used his other hand to unzip his pants and reveal his hard flesh. He kicked off his pants and underwear, abandoning them on the ground.

Unreasonable panic raked its sharp claws up and down Zoey's spine. She could barely explain why exactly but the idea of this… the way Logan obviously intended to violate her without _preparing_ her, without any foreplay… for some reason it seemed unbearable and terrifying, not to mention humiliating. She tried to close her legs, but Logan's knees were much stronger and the grip on her hands was tight.

"L-..Logan, c-can we… I didn't agree to—" Her voice was protesting the words as she tried to sound more angry than afraid, not quite succeeding in keeping her voice from trembling a little. "G-get off me, this wasn't part of—"

Logan looked amused. "Of course it was. Haven't you been listening? You wanted to be dominated, and I'm willing to do that. Be quiet, or you'll be punished."

Zoey was dead afraid, but Logan _did_ stop when she'd asked. Perhaps she was just freaking out over nothing? Still, the thought of not preparing her was honestly terrifying but she found herself nodding once more, her mouth clamping shut. It would be painful for _him_ if he didn't prepare her, anyway. She bit her lower lip hard as Logan's hand brushed against her thighs, heat flooding her mind and clouding her panic for a moment.

Logan's mouth fell back to Zoey's neck, licking and kissing as he rubbed himself back and forth against her soft inner thigh for a few moments, savoring the tense, warm, trembling heat of the sensitive skin against his body.

Grabbing Zoey's hips, Logan pulled her forward on the bed and spread her thighs with his palms.

Zoey's hands curled into fists above her binds, fingers twisting around the tie, looking for something to hold onto. Her chest hitched at the dual sensations of soaring heat and gut jolting fear that coursed through her under Logan's ministrations. She was starting to enjoy this… she just wished Logan would give her some reassuring words. In everything she'd read, the dominating one would always ask if something was okay first…

Logan used a small jar of scented oil from the nightstand as lube. It burned and tingled strangely inside Zoey's body as Logan slowly and deliberately pushed it into her, breaching her first with one finger and then two. He forced the long digits in deeply, thrusting slowly back and forth to slick the tight, resisting passage.

Unable to help herself, Zoey's lips parted and she released a low moan. So he _was_ preparing her…. _See? Calm down, Zo….nothing to worry about at all. This…this even feels good…_

Then Logan removed his fingers and shifted, pushing Zoey's knees back and grabbing her hips as he slid his arousal slowly against the other's now oil slicked skin before sliding into position. He intentionally allowed Zoey to feel just exactly how much she was going to be expected to take.

Panic flared again in the back of Zoey's throat and her stomach knotted with agonized butterflies as she felt that thick, blunt tip pressing against her. Partly it was because of the sordid _idea_ of it all, of the act that was to come, and partly it was because Logan felt so damn inhumanly _huge_ as he slid purposely against her. _Where the hell was the condom!? Perhaps he would pull out…?_ Zoey couldn't help the shameful, frightened fluttering in her gut nor the equally mortifying thoughts that raced through her with the pounding, staccato pulse in her ears. _How the hell was that supposed to fit…_ there? It didn't seem as if physics would allow such a thing and she couldn't even begin to imagine what that would feel like. He had barely prepped her enough, and the whole dominating thing was starting to not seem as fun as all the books seemed to make it sound…

Logan reveled in the stark uncertainty written across Zoey's face and eyes. The girl was so incredibly beautiful… it was going to take a long time for Logan to get enough of her. Gripping his willing young lover's hips tightly, Logan plunged forward in a swift, merciless move, claiming the body under him as his.

Zoey's spine arched and her head snapped back, a strangled cry escaping her at the hard and unspeakably painful penetration.

To Logan, it was a delightful reaction, and he took no mercy upon the young girl's tight body. He gripped Zoey's knees, forcing her legs to remain spread as he spread ruthlessly, forcing himself deeper into the tight, incredible heat. He pulled Zoey to him, lifting her hips off the bed, not stopping until Zoey had been made to accommodate all of his significant length and girth.

Zoey had never imagined that something so simple could be so earth shatteringly painful. It hurt. _Badly. So badly…_ Zoey clenched her jaw and screwed her eyes shut desperately, trying not to let a shaky sob escape through her teeth as agony flared through her from their joining.

 _Stop! Stop… give me a minute… please stop…_ Zoey begged mentally as Logan continued to move deeper, obviously not content until he had claimed every possible inch he could get. But Zoey refused to speak the plea aloud. This is what she had signed up for… perhaps her panic was not helping her to relax. Logan was just doing what she'd asked, right? He'd stop if she wanted him to…right?

 _Crap…_ it felt like Logan was taking her so deep he was going to spear right through her. Zoey's fingernails bit into her palms hard enough to draw blood. Her body clenched and tightened hard, fighting the agonizing intruder. Her legs trembled, instinctually fighting to close, to push Logan away, but they were pinned in the other's strong gasp.

Logan groaned in pleasure at the sensation of being buried so deeply and gripped so tightly. It was so good it bordered on painful. He withdrew only to thrust in hard once more. Zoey screamed softly, only choking it off on the end. His dark eyes slid up to Zoey's.

"I like it like this… I like you tight and resisting. I like knowing it _hurts._ But you will make it easier on yourself if you try to relax into it," he advised in a husky voice as he thrust home harshly once more.

Zoey screamed again and dug her heels into the bed. _Relax into it… Relax into THIS? Was Logan_ _ **insane?**_ _How in the hell was she supposed to do that?_

"Lo-…Logan… st-stop…I can-…can't…" Finally, the plea came out. Zoey felt so sick she might actually throw up. She knew speaking meant punishment, but she really couldn't take it anymore.

Zoey's body was finally stretching enough to allow Logan better access and he settled into a swifter, more punishing race, riding the young girl with no concern for anything but his own pleasure and without a shred of compassion. The girl's body was unbelievable and Logan's chest heaved softly in exertion and exotically overwhelming arousal. He barely heard her complain, nor did he care for it.

Zoey's heals continued to dig desperately into the mattress, scrabbling and sliding helplessly against the silky sheets as Logan screwed her ruthlessly. She screamed repeatedly, unable to help it as Logan reached forward and tugged on one end of the tie, making the knot _a lot_ tighter than before. This, Zoey couldn't wiggle out of.

Logan bent to capture Zoey's lips, drinking her screams and savoring her agony as he kissed her possessively. "Punishment is _supposed_ to hurt, Zoey…" he breathed darkly against the other's skin, "If it was too pleasant, what would be the point of BDSM?" Logan pushed Zoey's right knee further against her chest, opening her wider, allowing Logan to move more deeply and rapidly.

Zoey writhed on the sheets, hot tears of agony wetting her lashes even as she fought desperately not to let them fall. She couldn't let Logan have that, couldn't let him see that ultimate expression of vulnerability and weakness. If Logan wanted her to hurt, he was doing a bang-up job of it, no pun intended.

"Wh-…why…?" She sobbed, the word coming out in a low whisper. There was no way she could hold back her tears after a while, the pain was too much, the humiliation and vulnerability too stark and she was too weakened. The hot tears escaped down her face in pain and shame.

"…Why not?" Logan purred back, "You wanted this. You _wanted_ to believe I did charity and was studying medicine… it never occurred to you that I did charity because I have no _choice._ Doing community service was the only way to escape jail… and now I sell drugs to make some money. Studying medicine… heh, you're cute. There was no way I could resist going after you after realizing what things you were interested in… " The words came out raspy and strained between each thrust. He kept changing pace, changing angle, making sure Zoey's body never had a chance to adopt to what was happening. There was something bone-gnawingly desirable about the desperate, tremulous pitch that Zoey's urgent cries took on when Logan found yet another angle to exploit – the way the girl's body scrabbled and writhed on the mattress in the useless, involuntary desire to get away. Zoey's sheer helplessness was beautiful to him in a deeply dark and twisted way. The girl's fear, pain, anger, and vulnerability were just as intoxicating as her perfect body.

After Logan finally found release in his victim's unwilling body he stilled, resting against Zoey's chest as he caught his breath and savored the lingering sensations of the deeply satisfying climax.

 _He didn't pull out._

Zoey was trembling. Logan was still buried between her legs. Her lower body was on fire and the sick, wet, warm sensation of the male's pleasure trickling down her thighs made Zoey's stomach heave. She wanted to kill him… but more than anything, Zoey simply wanted out of here. She wanted to run. She wanted to get away somewhere where she could take a bath in acid to try and get Logan's touch off her skin.

Logan felt the aborted little jerks of Zoey's heaving nausea under his ear as his head rested on the girl's raggedly rising and falling chest. He shifted so he was leaning on his elbows on either side of Zoey and looked down dispassionately towards the flushed, tearstained face of his victim, which was painted with an appealing tableau of agony, hatred and shame.

"So, about that contract to make you mine…" His long fingers traced slowly across Zoey's ribs and he leaned his head over a little, placing a gentle kiss against her rib cage.

Zoey swallowed her nausea with difficulty, drawing deep, shuddering breaths in an attempt to keep her stomach calm. No, she did not want any more of what Logan considered _punishment._

This was _not_ what she'd signed up for, but she knew one thing.

She didn't want to have to get through the bad to get to the good. She wanted the good, and only the good, no matter how long it would take. This, she realized, was too late for her.

She could never love a man like Logan Jey.

* * *

 _Again, I'm really sorry if this was upsetting but if you read through it and made it down here, then I'm assuming you were okay with this despite the warnings. So yeah, let me know what you think so far. I'm thinking about making it a multi-chap novel/story thing but I'm not quite sure yet. Any feedback/comments would be deeply appreciated._


End file.
